Princesses and Princes
by PuNkKaGoMe101
Summary: Kagome, High Princess, faces a love triangle between Prince Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. While hosting a gettogether with other princes and princesses. But evil lurks even in the smallest crevace. sessKagInu
1. Chapter 1

PRINCES VS. PRINCESSES

CH1

HIGH PRINCESS' DOMAIN

"Princess Kagome, time to get ready. Your guests arrive soon." yelled Rin, kagome's close friend.

Kagome stirred in the bed. Then got up and walked to the bathroom, took a quick shower and got ready.

she wore a white gown; with long draping sleeves, and a gold band loosely around the waist. her hair was down an wavy, and she wore a gold tiara.There was a viel covering her face, no one could see her face.

"Let's go rin."she said. they walked down the stairs to the entrance. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! " Prince Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, and Hotaru. and. Princesses Sango, Ayame, and Kilala." yelled the quards.

Kagome bowed." Pleased to meet u all." They all bowed in return. "KAGOME!" cried 3 very loud voices.

Out ran Kagome's childhood pals, Sango, Kilala, and Ayame. They all hugged. Then saw 5 sets of eyes watching them. " Please, follow me. It is time we separated you all into couples." said High King Myoga.

They went into the Banquet hall. Then a huge blk neko brushed by, towards kagome. It pounced her. "Oh! -laugh- Midnight, down girl!" laughed kagome. The cat got off and licked her face. Then it turned into this little two tailed cat. It jumped into kagome's arms. They continued walking.

"Alright.As i call your names get together. Girls first then there guys next." said Myoga. " Kilala Rashina. with. Hotaru Benoshi." Kilala came up and hotaru took his hand.

_'He's cute!' thought Kilala._ "Tell him that kilala."said kagome. "Kaggs, stop reading my mind." she replied. They laughed. Hotaru blushed.

"Sango Tama. with. Miroku Houishi." Sango walked up and miroku took her hand, and groped her behind.SLAP! "pervert."

Ayame Blackden. and Koga Wolfden." Ayame walked up and koga took her hand. She blushed.

Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho." Kagome walked into the middle of the room.

_'She's probably hideous, thats why she has the veil.' thought inuyasha_

_' The veil covers her hideous face, so she wont disgust her family' thought sesshomaru._

"Boys, your thoughts may be true, but choose your next words wisely."said a voice behind them. There was a man with short blk hair and blue eyes. "Forgive me. My name is Lord Bankotsu, and i am telepathic/phsycic."

They ignored it and turned to kagome. She sighed, and lifted the veil. They all gasped, except for sango, ayam, and kilala. _'She's..."thought inuyasha_,"Gorgeous." he breathed. Kagome blushed. " She is magnificent to behold." said sesshomaru. again kagome blushed.

Then, the doors slammed open. "Move!"said a voice. "Kagome, you are going down."it said. " Kikio." groaned kagome.A girl that looked a lot like kagome came by, but she looked way less beautiful than kagome. She glared at kaggs. "What now kikio?"asked kagome. " I demand a Rematch."replied kikio. "No. I won fair and square." said kagome. Then kikio punched her.

Kagome went still. she flew up into the air and spun, when she landed, she wore a blk tank top, blk cargo pants, blk combat boots, blk arm cuffs with blades sticking out, her hair in a ponytail, blk tipped elvin ears, and her arms were crossed while holding two swords. She charged at kikio and pointed that blades at her, white electricity shot out at kikio. she fell. " DO YOU YIELD!"demanded kagome. kikio nodded.

everyone else clapped, but sesshomaru and inuyasha were to shocked.

" Oh, sorry. Well, the Ball is tonight so, get ready." said kagome


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Ball, and getting ready.

"Kagome, we must hurry! The ball is in 20 minutes, and we arent ready." said Sango.

15 minutes later

Sango inspected herself in the mirror. Her dress was lavender. The Hoop skirt was dark lavender with a white layer of lace on top, the bodice was off the shoulders, light lavender. She had matching gloves. Her hair was up in a bun. She wore light lavender eyeshadow, clear lipgloss, and light blush.

Ayame wore a snow white floral gown, w/sparkles, and a fur collar, and white gloves, her hair was in a light bun with curls. She had white eyeshadow, and lipgloss.

Kilala wore a light pink spaghettie strap gown w/ matching gloves. Her hair was down in curls. She wore pink eyeshadow, and lipgloss.

Kagome wore a sparkling blue gown, off the shoulders, w/ matching gloves. Her hair was tied in the back with curls falling down her shoulders.

They walked down in order they were called.

" Princess Sango and Kilala of the South." Sango and Kilala walked down, and Hotaru and Miroku's mouths fell.

"Princess Ayame of the North" Ayame walked down and Kouga blushed.

"High Princess Kagome." Kagome walked down and every man, except Hotaru and Miroku, bowed and gawked at this goddess.

They were all in the ballroom. Miroku and sango were dancing, kilala and hotaru were tlkng outside, and ayame and kouga were sitting down. Kagome had just finished dancing with inuyasha when Hojo came and asked her to dance. She was about to accept, when kikio walked up to her."Kagome, you are so going down."she said.

Inuyasha was getting mad. "Kinky-ho, back off!"he growled. She didnt care. Kagome turned to walk away when kikio tapped her shoulder. " What do you want Kikio?"asked kagome. Kikio smirked, " Your soul." Kagome looked shocked. She backed up. She stopped when she hit a hard chest. She turned around to see two red eyes staring back at her. "Oh, how rude of me. Let me introduce you to my date."said Kikio,"This is Naraku."

Kagome stepped back but naraku grabbed her arms and turned her toward kikio. Kikio pulled out a dagger and plunged it into kagome. " NOOO!"yelled Sesshomaru and Inuyasha . They ran towards her, but kikio waved a hand and sent them flying. Kagome slumped to the floor, in a puddle of her blood. Naraku and kikio started walking away, when they say a huge white light surround kagome's body. When it disappeared, there stood kagome, in pair of Black leather pants w/ a electric green stripe on each side, a blk and elevtric green halter top, blk and electric green knee-high combat boots, her hair was up in a ponytail, she had electric green eyeshadow and lipstick, her ears were pointed with green tips, and her eyes were electric green. She tilted her head to one side. "Oh Naraku!" she said, in a very seductive voice. Naraku turned around, mezmerized by her beauty. She held out her pointer finger, and motioned for him to come here. He came. She slid her hand around his neck and pulled his face to hers. "Never mess with Mother nature."she whispered. Then she pressed her lips to him, and kissed him. When she backed up, naraku fell to the ground, dead.

Everyone was shocked. Kikio was trying to make a gettaway. "ah ah ah, kikio. Lets play fair."said kagome. She waved her hand, and all the doors locked. She waved again, and kikio slid towards her.Kikio stood up and faced her. "I thought you were dead. Too bad." she said smirking. Kagome just laughed. "Lets do this." she said.

Kikio jumped into the air and flipped towards kagome. she kicked kagome in the stomach, kags just stood there.Kikio layed punch after punch, and kags just stood there. When kikio went in for the 50th punch, kags grabbed her hand. "My turn." she said. She thrust her hand at kikios chest and sent her flying. Then she raised one hand and levitated her, bringing her back to her. The she pulled out a leaf and placed it on kikios forehead. kikio screamed in agony and green smoke surrounded her. when it was gone, kikio had a huge boa constricter around her body. Kagome laughed then snapped her fingers and it was gone. Then, she did a hand stand and wrapped her legs around kikios neck and snapped her neck. Then she did a back flip, landed on her knees, and was engulfed in another white light.When it disappeared, she had on a white long sleeve gown, with draping sleeves, all white make up, her hair was down with white diamonds in it, and her eyes were white. She floated over to naraku, placed her hands above his dead body, and POOF! he was just ashes, then she went to kikio and did the same thing. She closed her eyes, and went back to normal. Everyone thought that since she had done all that, then her wound was gone, but she soon slid to the floor,dying. Sesshomaru caught her. "Kagome, wake up."he demanded. She smiled faintly," Always...so...s-ser-serious. L-l-lighten.. up, s-s-sessh-sh-shomaru."she said. "What were you thinking!"he yelled. "That she...n-needed to g-get what she des-served."she anwered. she closed her eyes. Sesshomaru shook her! "Wake up!"he said.He kissed her lips. Soon, her eyes opened. "what happened."she asked. He just hugged her tight. He carried her to her room.

The Next Day

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She scanned the room. Dresser, curtains, sesshomaru in a chair. Wait, What? She jumped up in the bed. "Dont be alarmed.You fainted from massive blood loss, and over power. Therefore i carried u."he answered her unstated questions.

After he left, she dressed and met everyone in her garden. She was bombarded with questions.

"Kagome, Are you okay?"asked Ayame.

"Kags, do you need us to help you walk?"asked Kilala.

She merely shook her head 'no' and headed for archery practice. "Kagome-hime, here is your Bow and arrows,"said Rin, her handmaiden.

She thanked her and then let an arrow fly. She ran to retrieve the arrow, but tripped. She closed her eyes, waiting for her face to hit the ground. It never happened. She opened her eyes and stared into two pools of amber. "Sesshomaru.."she whispered. He leaned closer.'this is it!'she thought. She leaned forward, and brushed his tail. He shivered slightly. Then leaned in toward her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her earlobe. "Dont tempt me Kagome. I wont be able to keep undercontrol for long." He walked back towards the courtyard with a smirk on his face. Kagome watched as a hot red blush rose to her cheeks. "Woah.."she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry, i had writers block!

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha!

Recap:

She thanked her and then let an arrow fly. She ran to retrieve the arrow, but tripped. She closed her eyes, waiting for her face to hit the ground. It never happened. She opened her eyes and stared into two pools of amber. "Sesshomaru.."she whispered. He leaned closer.'this is it!'she thought. She leaned forward, and brushed his tail. He shivered slightly. Then leaned in toward her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her earlobe. "Dont tempt me Kagome. I wont be able to keep undercontrol for long." He walked back towards the courtyard with a smirk on his face. Kagome watched as a hot red blush rose to her cheeks. "Woah.."she whispered.

Now:

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked,as she blushed. _'This will be interesting.'_ he mused inwardly.

He kept walking, listening to her babble. Then, he did something no one expected. He turned around, marched right

up to Kagome, and kissed her. She blushed like a tomato. He laughed. She gasped.

Sesshomaru grinned when he saw the Princess' gossiping, about him. He couldn't resist. Well, who could, after all this is Kagome. About an hour or so later, they came inside and got ready for dinner. They came back down about 30 minutes later, in something u wouldnt think a princess would wear.

Ayame wore a white halter top with white fleece connected at the bottom, along with flared white sparkled jeans. Her hair was done in two high pigtails, with white rhinestones. She wore White eyeshadow, and lipgloss, with blk eyeliner and mascara.

Kilala wore a blue halter that criss crossed and tie in the middle of her back, with a short blue skirt and matching knee high boots, her hair was down in curls with blue streaks, and her make up consisted of blue eyeshadow and lipgloss, blk mascara and eyeliner, and a small amount of blush.

Sango wore a royal purple halter that was connected to a jacket so it looked mid-evil, with a matching skirt. Her hair was in a high bun with purple gems in it. She wore Purple eyeshadow with lipgloss, and black mascara and eyeliner.

Kagome wore a black long sleeve halter with draping sleeves, and matching blk cargo pants with her combat boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail while curls flowed around it. She wore black and silver eyeshadow, blk lipgloss, and white eyeliner, with blk mascara.

The guys were drooling, well sesshy was drooling inside. "We figured we'd have a sparing match with you all, after dinner."said Kags with a smirk. Sesshomaru returned it.

Dinner finished in no time.

Kilala vs. Hotaru

Kilala snapped her fingers and immediately changed clothing. She now wore blk shorts and a blue tanktop. She took a fighting stance, as did Hotaru. He made the first move. He came at her full force. She dodged at the last minute, sending him flying. She smirked. She snapped her fingers again, and two katanas with glowing blue edges appeared. She crossed them in front of her chest, then shouted,"Blue Flame!" while thrusting them outward. In an instant, blue slices came at hotaru at a flaming rate. He was down and bloody, Kilala ran over to him and smirked, he grinned and shook her hand. "YAY! Kilala won!" squealed Sango! " I wouldn't be so happy, your up next, my DEAREST Sango." said Miroku, with a grin. "Not a problem." sha began, "Kags, please?" Kagome nodded and snapped her fingers. Sang changed into pink shorts and a pink camo top. She smirked. Kags snapped again and a huge Hiraikotsu appeared. Sango tossed it at miroku and he smirked. "WIND TUNNEL!" he shouted. Sango was being sucked towards Miroku. "Sango!"screamed Ayame as she lunged to help her friend. "No! This is her fight." said Kags.

Back to the Fight\

Sango plunged her boomerang into the ground, holding herself still. She reached behind her and threw 4 small balls at Miroku's wind tunnel. They turned his arm purple, and he closed it, screaming in agony. "Sango Wins!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
Then Ayame came forth. Kouga lunged, she side stepped and he tripped. Kouga flew right passed sesshy and towards inuyasha. They both fell to the floor unconcious. While Ayame did a victory dance.

So, was it ok? R&R please plzplzplzplzplz.

any ideas.


End file.
